Alyeska
, | demonym = Alyeskan | governor = David Powell (Acting) | area_rank = 7th | area = 24,000 | area_land = 4,183 | area_ice = | area_water = | timezone = Papa to Sierra | utc = to | abbreviations = AE }} Alyeska (pronounced "alley-ES-ka") is a proposed state belonging to the Federated States of Antarctica. It consists of several small enclaves in ice-free areas in and around the Antarctic Peninsula. The state's climate is mild for Antarctica, being similar to the Fall, Winter, and Spring in Anchorage, Alaska. Several arcology-based cities are planned primarily to protect the surrounding ecological environment from the spoiling effects of human habitation. However, this is not climatically necessary as it is in virtually all other enclaves. The largest planned city is Magellan. Other planned cities include Hillcrest, envisioned as a gay Mecca, as well as the state capital. Since any unoccupied area south of the 60th parallel is a potential site for future Federation settlements, all potential future enclaves located between 37.5° and 97.5° West longitude and north of the Antarctic Circle would be part of the state. Alyeska is the largest state in terms of formally claimed jurisdiction, despite being the smallest in terms of potential area. Roughly 60 to 70 percent of the formally-claimed area is ice-covered. Prior to September 27, 12009, the state was known as North Antarctica. Geography Alyeska is the largest state in the Federated States both in area and potential population. It covers an area roughly the size of Trinidad & Tobago and can accommodate a population of around one million. Its location is primarily on a peninsula on the north side of James Ross Island. Smaller communities are planned on nearby Vega Island, as well as a few small islands in the Prince Gustav Channel. The state is fairly mountainous and arcology-based cities are planned in small ice-free valleys in between. The region is one of the continent's very few areas where the water is warm enough for year-round shipping. Administratively, the state is divided into seven formal, organized boroughs: Gentoo (municipality), Hillcrest (municipality), Magellan, Prince Gustav, San Cayetano (municipality), South Shetlands, and Vega Island. An eighth borough is the Unorganized Borough. Each borough is governed by a mayor and an Assembly, usually elected every three years, though that can vary according to borough charter. Although the federal constitution allows the state to have unorganized boroughs, there are no such divisions within Alyeska. Each borough contains several incorporated cities, which generally consist of single massive building structures that function as communes. The state capital is located in Hillcrest, the state's second largest city after Magellan. Climate Alyeska could be considered tropical by Antarctic standards. January temperatures are often over 40° F and ground temperatures have been recorded at the nearby Czech research facility at over 70° F. Even July temperatures are mild by comparison with the rest of Antarctica, averaging between -10° F and 30° F. The region is fairly dry, although precipitation can fall in the form of either rain or snow at any time of the year. The area is also quite windy. The state is unique among the Federated States as the only entire state that receives sunlight year-round. In December, the state receives over 20 hours of daylight, along with what is called a "white nights" phenomena. In June, the state receives as little as 3 hours of sunlight, while all other states receive none. However, due to the fact that the skies are overcast for much of the year, the state is not particularly sunny. The state observes daylight saving time year-round. Flora and Fauna Alyeska is virtually a desert and has no native vegetation other than lichens and rare patches of grass. Animal life, however, is abundant. The state has numerous Gentoo and Chinstrap penguin rookeries. Snow petrels also nest on the islands. Inland, however, the state is barren. Government Like all other Federation states, Alyeska will be governed as a socialist republic, with a very strong element of participatory democracy. There will be three branches of government: The executive branch headed by the Governor, the legislative branch consisting of a unicameral House of Representatives consisting of twice the number of representatives that Alyeska sends to the Federation Senate, and the judicial branch consisting of the Alyeska State Supreme Court and lower courts. Elections are held every first Sunday in March, to coincide with Federal Elections. They are officially non-partisan and do not provide for primaries. All citizens age 16 or over who have been a state resident for at least 30 days are eligible to vote. Economy The Alyeska State Corporation will be the dominant business in the state. Small businesses mainly in the service and retail sector will also exist in a fairly large number, however. The state will be a tourist attraction for people from all over the world. Legalized gambling, prostitution, and marijuana will also be a major sector of the state's economy, as well as medical research that is usually prohibited in most other parts of the world. Transportation Air Magellan Intercontinental Airport (MGX) will be one of three intercontinental airports in the Federated States (the other two being McMurdo Intercontinental and Mikhail Gorbachev International in St. Anastasia). As such, all air traffic originating from the Western Hemisphere and Europe will enter the country through Magellan. Sea The Port of Magellan will serve commercial freight and interisland ferry traffic, while the Port of Astoria and Port Ross will be primarily cruise ship and passenger vessel traffic. Since Alyeska is an island state, ferry traffic will be an important component to the public transportation infrastructure. Land Gasoline vehicles will be a rarity, as they will be used mainly for commercial and industrial use. Most commuting between communities throughout the state will be by elevator, monorail, train, and bicycle. Communities will be designed in such a way that one can travel the 25-mile distance between the two extreme points of the state without ever being exposed to the outdoor climatic environment. Ice An ice highway that traverses the continental interior is planned. Universities and Colleges Two State university systems will be in place: State University Alyeska State University (Hillcrest) Georgetown State University University of Alyeska UA Main Campus (Magellan) UA Gentoo The University of Alyeska system will focus heavily on medical research and will manage Magellan Center, which is the official Antarctic Treaty research facility in the state. The State University system will focus on technological and computer science. State Anthem The state anthem is to be called "Alyeska" and will be written to the tune of "God Save The Queen". It currently has no lyrics. Cities and Towns Every city and town in Alyeska is an arcology structure and a commune. Here is a list of planned settlements in the state: Gentoo Municipality Gentoo* Hillcrest Municipality Hillcrest* Magellan Borough Aurora Astoria Belair Heights Brandy Bay Buena Vista Glendora Helada Beach Los Planos Magellan* Mendel Rio Marron Santa Marta Villa Paraiso San Cayetano Municipality San Cayetano* Prince Gustav Borough Chinstrap Port Ross* Principe Gustavo South Shetlands Borough Georgetown* Elephant Island Nelson Island Vega Island Borough Adelie Bellevue Ensenada Erebus Las Laderas* Punta Brava Unorganized Borough Coronation Graham Weddell (*) indicates borough seat External links * Official website